Secret
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Ura and Meemy have been friends for quite a while. They both kept their feelings a secret. All that will change on a night of confessions, regrets, painful memories, and a shocking truth revealed. A Gaoranger/Magiranger one-shot. Warning: Contains yaoi.


**"Secret"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the characters. The Highness Duke Org Ura and Sorcery Priest Meemy belong to Super Sentai. I just own the plot.**_

_**Warning: This fanfic has some yaoi in it. If you don't like it, then don't read it!**_

_**Summary: Ura and Meemy have been friends for quite a while. Both of them have kept their feelings for each other a secret. All that will change on one night of confession and a shocking truth revealed.**_

It's no doubt that the Highness Duke Org Ura and the Sorcery Priest Meemy have easily become friends. They both carry fans as weapons. They're both effeminate. Sure they are different creatures and have different goals, but they didn't care. They became so close to one another. Meemy admires Ura's obsession with beautiful things. Ura admires Meemy's skills in magic. They enjoy each others company. They never leave each others sight. Those two are inseparable! They work together to fight off their enemies. They even help each other get their revenge on their arch-enemies. Meemy turned Ura's arch-enemy, GaoSilver, into a bug and crushed him with his foot. Ura changed into his ultimate form and didn't changed back until he completely destroyed Meemy's arch-enemy, MagiShine. Those two are great friends.

Though they have been friends for quite some time, they develop feelings for each other. They wanted to be more than friends, but they were afraid to tell each other about how much each one of them loves one another. That's not the only problem. Meemy hasn't told Ura that he was once a Heavenly Saint from Magitopia. He has been keeping it a secret from him for a long while. But his feelings for the Highness Duke Org was too strong, he can't keep it a secret anymore. He has to tell him as soon as possible.

In his bed chamber, Ura is sleeping on a fancy-looking bed. "Ura-sama...?" A young man's voice said. The Highness Duke Org woke up to see that it was his friend. "Oh, it's just you", He said as he sit up. "Why are you up so late, Meemy? Is something wrong?" Meemy didn't answer. He was as silent as a mouse. Ura has began to worry about the sorcery priest's behavior. His friend has been acting like this for the past few days. He knew something was bothering his friend, and he tried to figure it out. It hurt him to see his friend like this. He loved him very much. He didn't want to lose him like the other one he use to love.

Ever since Ura released the wolf Org, Loki, from his imprisonment in a stone casket, he grew to like him. Though the wolf Org is very disobedient by refusing to work for him, Ura really did like him at first. He knew that Loki is actually Shirogane, a Gao Warrior. He regrets it for having feelings for something that is once human. But he couldn't help himself. Loki was that one true thing he came to this world. The wolf Org's bright sparkling yellow jewel-like eyes is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. And he does admire the species known as "wolves". But it was extremely forbidden for a Highness Duke Org to love anyone or anything for that matter. So Ura had to put his feelings aside, though it did hurt him the most.

"Meemy", Ura said as he put one hand on the sorcery priest's shoulder, "If there is something wrong, you could tell me. Because we're friends." Meemy still didn't say a word. There was a long silence til the sorcery priest got the courage to show the Highness Duke Org how he feels. He hugged the beautiful-loving creature in a tight embrace without saying a word. Ura blushed a little bit, confused by the sorcery priest's sudden reaction. Meemy was never the one who believed in bonds or courage. Just thinking about it makes him sick! He would sneer at the very thought of it. He hated it so much! But his bond with Ura is different. Being with him has made him feel safe and happy. True, he was a coward at heart. He would use dirty methods to escape death. But now, he isn't afraid to die anymore. He's afraid to lose Ura. He would kill himself if something bad happen to the one he loves. The Highness Duke Org isn't like the others he use to love.

When Meemy was nothing but a mummified corpse, N. Ma revived him, giving him a new body. Meemy made a oath to worship N. Ma as a god and try his hardest to completely revive him. He even discard his old name, the Heavenly Saint Raigel, referred himself as Sorcery Priest Meemy. He sees himself as N. Ma's vassal. He would do anything to revive his god. To see the completely revived N. Ma-sama cause mass destruction on the surface world would be such a rapture! He does have feelings for his god, though he keeps it a secret. There were times when he has his doubts. When did N. Ma ever spoke to him? When did Meemy ever hear his god's voice in his ear? Where was his god when he turned into dust and died? Does his god not care about him? In the end, Meemy realized how foolish he was to think that a god like N. Ma will ever love a Heavenly Saint.

Then there was Wolzard. Though they both have their differences and different opinions, Meemy grew to like Wolzard. He pretended to hate him, but he secretly loves him. He admires Wolzard for his devoting loyalty to N. Ma-sama and fighting abilities. Whenever he sees those vampire women with the one he loves, it made him so angry that he want to turn them into ugly frogs so Wolzard will never love them. And when Wolzard would always walk away in a battle instead of destroying the Magirangers, Meemy becomes furious with him, but he still loves him. He soon realize how Wolzard reminds him of Blagel, his mentor who was also a Heavenly Saint. He denies the fact that Wolzard _is_ Blagel. He refused to believe in what he thinks is a lie that will keep him from loving Wolzard. When he finally sees the truth, Meemy was disgusted with himself for loving the one he betrayed.

Heaven knows how those two were revived and brought together. Maybe it was faith. No! It was destiny. Ura and Meemy were meant for each other. "Meemy..." Ura said, still surprised by the sudden affection from his friend. "Ura-sama..." Meemy said as his eyes met the Highness Duke Org's. Both red eyes stared into each other. Their mouths were a few inches apart. The room was filled with silence. "I... I..." Meemy stammered as his mouth slowly moved towards the place where Ura's mouth is. "I... I love you, Ura-sama!" The sorcery priest kissed Ura passionately. The Highness Duke Org blushed a bright red color on his pale green skin. He has never been so excited in all his life! The one he loves, the one he is very close with, loves him back. Ura wanted to kissed back so badly, but Meemy pulled away from the kiss. He could see tears build up in the sorcery priest's eyes.

"Meemy", Ura said, "Why are you crying?" "I'm sorry, Ura-sama." Meemy said. "I've been keeping a secret from you for too long, and I can't lie to you anymore because I love you." "What are you talking about?" "I wasn't always like this. I didn't want you to see my true form because I was afraid of how you will act." "To see what?"

Right before the Highness Duke Org's eyes, Meemy changed into his Heavenly Saint form. Ura was shocked by this. He had never seen such beauty before his very eyes. He never realize how beautiful his friend looked in that form. "What is this, Meemy?" Ura asked in pure amazement. What kind of being are you? You look so... beautiful!" Meemy kneel down in guilt and anguish as tears escaped his eyes. "I am the Heavenly Saint of Lightning", He explained, "My old name was Raigel. But I changed it to Meemy." "Are there others like you?" "Yes, there are other Heavenly Saints in Magitopia. But I betrayed them all for a god that only wants to destroy everything in his path." "So you were exiled..." "After keeping this a secret from you all this time, you surely must really hate and despise me now! But I really do love you. You mean everything to me. Your my one true god. Please forgive me!" Meemy's tears were enough to bring Ura to tears. Screw the rules! He can't take this anymore! He doesn't want to lose Meemy, too. The Highness Duke Org wrapped his arms around the Heavenly Saint in a tight embrace as he gently pulled him onto the bed with him. He wiped the tears off Meemy's face as he kissed his forehead and said, "No, I don't hate you. I don't care if you're Meemy or Raigel. I'll always be with you forever and ever. Because I love you, too." "Ura-sama..." Meemy said as Ura kissed him gently, overcome with joy. The rest of the night faded away in moans and groans of pure pleasure. Love can heal all the deadliest wounds of two broken hearts.

The End.

_That my second fanfic. What do you guys think? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Go ahead and give me your honest opinion. I'll accept any kind of reviews. And I mean any kind!_


End file.
